Japanese for Chinese speakers
平假名 (Píngjiǎmíng) - Hiragana - Sunday 5th Janauary 2020 Lesson 1 # い = i # ち = chi # 一 = いち (one) # に = ni # 二 = に (two) Lesson 2 # さ = sa # ん = n # 三 = さん (three) # よ = yo # 四 = よん (four) Lesson 3 # ろ = ro # く = ku # 六 = ろく (six) # な = na # 七 = なな (seven) Lesson 4 # はは = haha # う = u # お = o Lesson 5 # し = shi # 白 = しろ (white) # あ = a # 蓝 = あお (blue) # か = ka # 红 = あか (red) 平假名 2 (Píngjiǎmíng 2) - Hiragana 2 Lesson 1 # む = mu # き = ki # る = ru # 晚上 = よる (night) Lesson 2 # の = no # け = ke # 酒 = おさけ (alcohol) # や = ya # 蔬菜 = やさい (vegetables) Lesson 3 # り = ri # て = te # すし = sushi # 寿司 = すし (sushi) Lesson 4 # ま = ma # ほ = ho # た = ta Lesson 5 # ら = ra # こ = ko # わ = wa 平假名 3 (Píngjiǎmíng 3) - Hiragana 3 Lesson 1 # と = to # 鸟 = とり (bird) # ね = ne # 猫 = ねこ (cat) # ぬ = nu # 狗 = いぬ (dog) Lesson 2 # め = me # 眼睛 = め (eye) # せ = se # 背部 = せなか (back) # み = mi # 耳朵 = みみ (ear) Lesson 3 # つ = tsu # 夏天 = 夏 = なつ (summer) # ふ = fu # ゆ = yu # 冬天 = 冬 = ふゆ (winter) Lesson 4 # ひ = hi # 白天 = ひる (daytime) # れ = re # 晴天 = はれ (sunny) # も = mo # 阴天 = くもり (cloudy) Lesson 5 # え = e # 家 = いえ (house) # へ = he # 房间 = へや (room) # そ = so # を = wo 平假名 4 (Píngjiǎmíng 4) - Hiragana 4 Lesson 1 # が = ga # ぎ = gi # ぐ = gu # げ = ge # ご = go # 银行 = ぎんこう (bank) Lesson 2 # ざ = za # じ = ji # ず = zu # ぜ = ze # ぞ = zo # 风 = かぜ (wind) # 地图 = ちず (map) Lesson 3 # だ = da # ぢ = ji # づ = zu # で = de # ど = do # 电话 = でんわ (phone) # 水果 = くだもの (fruit) Lesson 4 # ば = ba # び = bi # ぶ = bu # べ = be # ぼ = bo # 包 = かばん (bag) Lesson 5 # ぱ = pa # ぴ = pi # ぷ = pu # ぺ = pe # ぽ = po Lesson 6 # きょう = kyō # おちゃ = ocha # 茶 = おちゃ (tea) # きゅう = kyū # 九 = きゅう (nine) Lesson 7 # きっぷ = kippu # 票 = きっぷ (ticket) # 学校 = がっこう (school) # 纳豆 = なっとう (natto) # 学校，票 = がっこう、きっぷ (School, ticket) # 天妇罗，纳豆，茶 = てんぷら、なっとう、おちゃ (Tempura, natto, tea) # 纳豆，蔬菜，水果 = なっとう、やさい、くだもの (Natto, vegetables, fruit) 问候 (Wènhòu) - Greetings Lesson 1 # 你好 = こんにちは (Hello) # 对不起 = ごめんなさい (Sorry) # 实在是谢谢 = どうもありがとう (Thank you so much) # 早上好 = おはようございます (Good morning) Lesson 2 # 晚上好 = こんばんは (Good evening) # 晚安 = おやすみなさい (Good night) # 你好，再见 = こんにちは、さようなら (Hello, goodbye) # 请多关照! = よろしく! (Nice to meet you!) # 请多关照 = よろしくおねがいします (Nice to meet you) # 实在是对不起 = どうもすみません (Please excuse me) # 对不起! = ごめんなさい! (Sorry!) # 拜托了 = おねがいします (Please) # 再见，晚安 = さようなら、おやすみなさい (Goodbye, good night) 固定用法 (Gùdìng yòngfǎ) - Fixed Usage - Monday 6th January 2020 Lesson 1 # 我出去一下! = いってきます! (See you!) # 路上小心 = いってらっしゃい (Please come) # 我回来了! = ただいま! (I'm back) # 你回来啦 = おかえり (You're back) Lesson 2 # 欢迎光临 = いらっしゃいませ = Welcome # 辛苦了 = おつかれさまです = Good work # 初次见面 = はじめまして = Nice to meet you # 谢谢 = どうも = Thanks # 请 = どうぞ = Please/Here you go # 不 = いいえ = No 介绍 (Jièshào) - Introduction - Thursday 17th January 2020 Lesson 1 - 5:30 am # 本 = ほん # 日本 = にほん = Japan # 中国 = ちゅうごく = China # 人 = じん Lesson 2 # 田 = た # 田中 = たなか # 我叫田中 = わたしは田中といいます = My name is Tanaka # 田中先生是中国人 = 田中さんは中国人です = Mr Tanaka is Chinese # 我来自中国 = わたしは中国しゅっしんです = I am from China # 我来自日本 = わたしは日本しゅっしんです = I am from Japan # 初次见面，我叫田中 = はじめまして、私は田中ともうします = Nice to meet you, I'm Tanaka # 田中先生，你好 = 田中さん、こんにちは = Mr Tanaka, hello Lesson 3 # ア = a # メ = me # リ = ri # カ = ka # 美国 = アメリカ = America Lesson 4 # シ = shi # ン = n # ヨ = yo # マ = ma # ワ = wa 人 (Rén) - People Lesson 1 # イ= i # キ = ki # ス = su # 私 = わたし Lesson 2 # 学 = がく # 学生 = がくせい = Student # 老师 = 先生 = せんせい = Teacher Lesson 3 # ト = to # ツ = tsu # 德国 = ドイツ = Germany # 橋 = はし # 高橋 = たかはし Lesson 4 # 名 = な # 前 = まえ # 何で = なんで # 是什么? = 何ですか? = What is it?